


Legion x Rogue

by ShadowFoxy101, TheCakeKing



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxy101/pseuds/ShadowFoxy101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeKing/pseuds/TheCakeKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue Lux and Legion have been married for a few months. They both coincidentally work together.. Rogue just knows how hungry Legion is for pleasure... today she gives it to him ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legion x Rogue

Legion X Rogue

It was a usual day with Rogue Lux. She was training so harshly that her body was numbing and her powers weakening drastically after every use. She panted hastily and fell down sweating severely.  
“Fuck… My body’s battered up… I can’t move…. Why do I do this to myself?” Just then, her husband, Legion, appeared and was immediately shocked.  
“Rogue! Are you OK?”  
“Not really… But I’ll deal with it…” He lays on top of her and cuddles her gently as to not hurt her severely. She relaxes under him closing her eyes.  
“You’re comfortable… VERY comfortable…” Rogue chuckles lightly at his statement.  
“And your leader says the same thing about Dejai…” Yes, Saber is the leader of the Archers. So Legion was pretty much under orders from Saber (which could be EXTREMELY annoying).  
“Saber’s weird… Unlike me…” Rogue facepalmed. Legion looked at her a bit confused.  
“You are weird as well if you think about it… I’m just a psychotic bitch with a lust for blood…”  
“And me..” She looked at him through narrowed eyes as he laughed at his addition. A small smile cracked from her usual unhappy state.  
“You just had to, huh?”  
“Yes.. Yes I did…” His smile grew to a wicked one.  
Rogue noticed the way Legion was looking at her then smiled back at his wicked smile.  
“Have I ever told you that you have a damn fine body?” Rogue giggles.  
“Yes, yes you have.” Legion chuckled softly and then starts to roam his hands over Rogue's body gently trying to target her upper body first.  
“L-Legion! Hands off the merchandise..” Legion looks up at Rogue.  
“Merchandise? Since when were you a harlot?” Rogue rolls her eyes.  
“Ugh.. never, idiot” Legion responds with a soft chuckle and stops moving his hands over Rogue.

 

Rogue narrows her eyes more at Legion and looked at him in a funny way when his hands stopped roaming.  
“Um, Legion? Why'd ya stop?” Legion was rather stunned at her question.  
“Cuz.. you told me to keep my hands off the merchandise...” Rogue chuckles softly at Legion's response.  
“But you've already bought this woman.. touch her all you want” Rogue winks with her right eye at Legion.  
“And what did I buy her with?” Rogue smiles at Legion warmly.  
“With your heart, Hubby..” Legion looks confused.  
“Uhh.. Hubby?” Rogue giggles softly.  
“It means Husband..” Legion finally realises what then facepalms.  
Rogue wraps her arms around Legion's upper chest then hugs him gently to her chest. Legion smirks and wraps his arms around Rogue's waist that made Rogue giggle.

Legion slowly trails his hands downwards onto Rogue's ass which was plump and much bigger than any other of the girls that is unknown to anyone. Rogue's eyes widen slightly but she giggles softly and lets Legion touch there.

“Ya know, Rogue.. you have a damn fine ass.. so big and plump” Rogue chuckles.  
“You told me that yesterday..” Legion tries to remember the day before.  
“Well.. have I ever told you that you have big, perky breasts?” Rogue gasps and places her right hand on the top of the chest.  
“How very inappropriate of you, Legion” Legion looks confused.  
“That is not the correct way to.. seduce a woman” Legion finally smirks.  
Legion gently squeezes Rogue's ass then smirks more making Rogue jump a little.  
“That's not the way to seduce a woman either..~” Rogue took a seductive tone to lure Legion in more  
“Then how do I seduce a woman correctly?” Rogue smirks lustfully at Legion  
“However you want~” Legion removes his hands from Rogue's ass

 

Legion lowers his head down towards Rogue's face which made Rogue think “Is he going to kiss me?” Or at least she thought that until Legion's head was placed on Rogue's upper neck. Legion gently starts planting fiery kisses on Rogue's upper neck whilst grinning down at his prey – Wife*.

As Legion kisses Rogue's upper neck he remarks 

“How're you liking this, babe?~” Rogue responds by biting her bottom lip gently showing she was feeling pleasure and was “In the mood”.  
After more fiery and gentle kisses, Legion starts to trail his lips and fiery kisses down Rogue's neck.  
Rogue felt pleased with what Legion was doing so she rewarded him with a relaxed sigh of pleasure still smirking lustfully.

Legion hears Rogue's relaxed sigh of pleasure and started grinning more.  
“You're gonna love this more..~” Legion nibbles the bottom of Rogue's neck then licks it gently before moving more downwards onto Rogue's upper chest.  
Rogue gasps lightly and let out another sigh of pleasure since she was forced to from being pleased by her Husband. Legion smirks down at Rogue since he heard another sigh of pleasure escaping her lips.

As Legion reached Rogue's upper chest he speaks again.  
“Shall we get out of our clothes?~” Rogue doesn't respond by doing any action.  
“Lets stand up first, then strip~” Legion climbs off Rogue and stands up then helps Rogue up.

Rogue was in nothing other than a sports bra and sports shorts since she was training only moments ago. Rogue is still sweaty which is noticeable from drops of sweat dripping from Rogue's chin onto her breasts. Legion noticed how quite hot Rogue was that made him want her all the more.

“Just gonna stare at me or you actually gonna strip?~” Legion starts taking off his armour starting with his shoulder pads.  
Rogue undoes her sports bra and drops it onto the ground without covering up since she wasn't wearing anything else under it. Legion, however is taking off his chest-plate that held a T-shirt under it, meanwhile Rogue waits for Legion to notice her breasts.

Minutes pass by as either one of the lovers strip themselves of their clothes. Eventually Rogue is left in her panties which were black and red lace, and Legion in his scarlet red boxers.

“Man your breasts are huge..” Rogue giggled then responded seductively.  
“E cups.. wanna lick 'em?~” Legion shook his head then responded to Rogue.  
“Got a better idea actually...~”

After hearing that Legion had a better idea, Rogue waits patiently for what he planned on doing to her. Legion brought himself close to Rogue and placed his lips on Rogue's upper chest. Rogue started thinking “Hm? What is he doing?”.

Legion trailed his warm lips down the centre of Rogue's chest then her body extremely slowly to hear Rogue's reaction.

Rogue clenched her hands into fists at the erotic feeling. Rogue shivers and lets out gentle sighs of pleasure from the feeling.

As sighs were exhaled soon Legion found his lips on Rogue's waist at the top of Rogue's panties

“Can I take them off?” Legion licks his lips having learnt something secret about women.  
Rogue places her hands down by her sides then starts taking down her panties then off her legs and finally she throws them onto the floor  
“I'm all yours, big boy~”

Legion was being drove insane with Rogue's seductive tone which forced him to lower his lips near Rogue's spot but Legion was targeting a sensitive nub at the top of Rogue's spot.

Legion wasted no time in kissing the sensitive nub then he waited for Rogue's reaction.

Rogue felt a sudden burst of pleasure that she didn't expect that ended up in Rogue moaning softly  
“Legion... how naughty of you~” Rogue spread her thighs a little bit for Legion's viewing pleasure.

Instead of Legion consistently kissing the sensitive nub, he begins to lick it sensually as if it was an instinct to do so.

Rogue starts filling the room with moans and gasps of pleasure from feeling Legion lick her sensitive nub. Rogue knew how aroused Legion got from Rogue's moans so she makes them special for him, she changes the tone of her moans to erotic and the sound to Legion's name.

Legion started to feel his boxers grow tight from the ongoing sounds Rogue was making from just him licking her sensitive nub. Soon, enough was enough and Legion pulled away from Rogue's spot and stood in front of Rogue.

“I'm hard..” Rogue looks down at Legion's boxers and notices a large bulge protruding from it. She licks her lips.  
“I'm wet..~” Legion takes a little glance at Rogue's spot and sees Rogue's spot was moist with some form of liquid.

Rogue, after admiring how big her Husband was in the sexual department pushes Legion onto the floor then before he could protest straddles him.  
“Not this time.. we're doing it my way~” Legion had absolutely no objections since Rogue would tease him if he objected.

Rogue thinks “I'm gonna tease him a little and make him beg..” Rogue places her hands on Legion's boxers then pulls them down and flicks them off and away. 

“Someone's a really big boy..~” Legion smirked more at Rogue's comment on his member.

Rogue starts teasing Legion by pressing her spot against his member making Rogue bite her lip more harshly meanwhile Legion clenches his hands into fists to stop from moaning.

“Rogue.. no teasing.... please” Rogue giggles seductively.  
“Please what?~” Legion sighs and gives in.  
“Please can you put it in?” Rogue grips Legion's throbbing member with her right hand before positioning it at her spot.

Legion gulps feeling his member gripped in Rogue's hand but knew he was in for extreme pleasure with Rogue.

Rogue squeezes Legion's member lightly with her right hand before lowering her spot onto Legion's member which fit perfectly, however she only wanted the tip in for now.

Both Legion and Rogue gasp at the warm sensation they both were feeling.

“So tight..” Rogue starts lowering herself more onto Legion's member at his remark before responding.  
“Mmmm... so big and hard~” Legion shivers in delight from feeling more of his member enter Rogue but also her response to what I said.

Soon after Rogue adjusted to his size she lowers herself fully onto Legion's member forcing out a mild moan and earning a loud pleasurable gasp from Legion.

“I'm gonna drain you..~” Legion smirks and temps Rogue.  
“I don't think you will...~” Rogue responds by starting a gentle rhythm of bouncing up and down slowly on Legion's thing.

No matter how hard both lovers tried to restrain their moans, few by few escape their lips before they stop restraining themselves and start moaning freely.

 

Rogue places her hands on Legion's chest to give herself better leverage over him then was allowed to start bouncing faster which she does. 

Legion moans freely and mildly at Rogue's bouncing speed. Legion wraps his arms around Rogue's waist and places his hands on her ass to hold her up but also to.. feel her ass. 

“Fuck... so big.. in me...Nnnngg!!!” Legion consistently hears different sentences escaping from Rogue's mouth which each time she did, Legion's member twitched inside of Rogue.

Rogue begins to dig her nails into Legion's chest not to hold from moaning but to hold from releasing her ejaculate. Legion feels Rogue's nails starting to dig into his chest which admittedly he did enjoy to an extent but the pain was so intense Legion was forced to tightly squeeze Rogue's ass almost digging his nails into them.

Rogue needed more pleasure, in her mind she was aching for more. Rogue begins to bounce harshly and rapidly making her moan at the top of her voice which yes, was screaming but in a seductive tone. Rogue needed to be pleasured more.

Legion whom now is being used for Rogue's pleasure feels ultimate pleasure from Rogue bouncing so quickly and rapidly. Legion moans loudly with a slight breathy tone since he had been moaning this entire time.

“Pound me with that huge meatpole.. NNNNGG!” Legion starts to feel his member pulsing from Rogue's comment about his... sexual ego ;)  
“Fuck me deeper! More!~”

Legion had been listening to Rogue's erotic moans and heard her pleading. There was just one thing to do.. Legion uses his hands that were on Rogue's ass to widen Rogue's thighs more to their fullest extent which now made my thing enter Rogue to her deepest regions. 

From the new profound feelings Rogue and Legion were experiencing. Both lovers have their nails dug into one another. Legion with his nails in Rogue's ass and Rogue with her nails in Legion's chest.

Rogue starts to leak some of her fluids but desperately held them back for more pleasure. Legion was just the same, his thing was twitching madly even though he never wanted to release for more pleasure. But all good things must come to an end..

“Rogue.. I'm gonna cum” Legion felt on the edge of exploding deeply into Rogue.  
“Cum in me with your big member.. make me feel like a slut!~” Legion heard what Rogue said but continued to resist the urge to release. Legion decides to play Rogue at her own game.

“Cum you filthy whore!~” Legion slaps Rogue's ass with both of his hands harshly.

Rogue shivers, twitches and screams “LEGGGGIOOONNNNN!!!~” at the top of her voice. Rogue's thighs tighten together and a flood of creamy, white and thick fluid flows out of Rogue and onto Legion's member.

Legion feels Rogue release then pulls out of Rogue without releasing himself. Legion wanted Rogue to enjoy herself to the fullest.

Rogue pants lightly from what she just experienced.. the dirty talk, the rough sex and the orgasm. Rogue had let go of Legion's chest with taking out her nails and collapsed onto him.

“I bet that felt so hot for you..~” Rogue kisses Legion's chest to answer that for him.

Rogue regains her breath.

“So... you're still hard?” Legion feels his thing prod Rogue's right thigh.  
“I am, yeah..” Rogue trails her right hand down the left side of Legion and places her hand on Legion's thing.

“I'm gonna stick it back in..~” Legion gulped but nodded quickly at the idea.  
“And you're gonna fuck me like a good boy then release in me..” Legion felt his thing twitch in Rogue's hand awaiting more pleasure.

Rogue once again lowers her spot onto Legion's thing this time fully in one go that made Rogue gasp loudly “NNNG!” was what we heard from Rogue.

A few light bounces was all it took to make Legion go over the edge.

“Rogue.. I'm cumming.. in you..” Rogue brought her head down next to Legion's right ear then whispers “Good.. fill me~” Rogue bites Legion's right ear lightly to push him closer to releasing.

Legion heard Rogue's dirty talk then felt a bite on my right ear that was gentle but enough to make me buck my hips into Rogue and start releasing my semen into Rogue. It pumps and pumps into Rogue then after 2 minutes of calming down from the intense and rough sex, Rogue looks down at Legion.

“I hope you're ready for round 2.. wouldn't wanna disappoint me~” Legion rolls his eyes and giggles.

The End. (To be continued... maybe)


End file.
